Gone
by Amaya Cruz
Summary: A war breaks out in Konoha and many fall. In the end, even if you try to save someone. You might not be able to, no matter how hard you try. I suck at summaries...


**I was randomly listening to Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down when this idea popped into mt head. If you find any grammer or spelling errors please tell me. I don't have spell check on here ; Hope you enjoy!**

Gone.

That's what he was now. The sunshine of Konoha was gone, never returning. Dying trying to protect the very place that outcasted him. Treated him worse than to dirt they walked on.

That sefless idiot.

She felt a tear fall down her cheek and combind with the rain as she looked onto his lifeless body. She was suppoed to warn him if anyone was behind him, but at the last minute she couldn't find her voice to warn him.

Then it was to late...

_Flashback_

_She was looking over the clearing, watching as people took their last breath of air. While others screamed in agony from their injury. _

_She saw Naruto running through the lines of enemies, taking them down fairly easily._

_**Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,**_

_**Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.**_

_**So many times you did not bring this on yourself,**_

_**When that moment finally comes,**_

_**I'll be there to help.**_

_**On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,**_

_**I'll be right here.**_

_**Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.**_

_**Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,**_

_**We'll always be ready because we will always be there.**_

_She gave a soft smile as she watched him, jumping out of a tree to take care of her own opponets who figured her to be a weak link. Naruto then ran and stood beside her. Fighting side by side, like they had done for years. Naruto ran off to help someone else, yelling for her to watch his back. 'Just like him to worry about others.' Shr thought pulling her new sword out of a lifeless body. She jumped into a near by tree to get a better view of Naruto. Sadly the person he went to help had perished in the fight. She scanned the area, yelling to her comrads when someone was behind them. _

_She looked back towards where Naruto and saw it... someone was behind him. She couldn't find her voice to scream, not matter how hard she tried, she couldn't form the life saving words. Naruto was going to die, and it would be all _her _fault. _

_**When there are people crying in the streets,**_

_**When they're starving for a meal to eat,**_

_**When they simply need a place to make their beds,**_

_**Right here underneath my wing,**_

_**You can rest your head.**_

_**On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,**_

_**I'll be right here!**_

_**Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.**_

_**Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,**_

_**We'll always be ready because we will always be there...**_

_He turned around one second to late, just killing the guy he was fighting. The blade the other man was holding when straight into Naruto's chest, close to his beating heart. "NARUTO!" She screamed, jumping out of the tree and running torwards him pumping more chakara into her feet. "Naruto!" She sobbed when she got to him._

_He had collapsed while she was on her way over there, and the man who stabbed him was no where to be seen. "Your going to be fine Naruto, I'll heal-" She began, getting on her knees and pushing her healing chakara into his body. He touched her arm with his hand and softly said, "Sakura-chan, stop." "But your going to _DIE_ if I don't do anything!" Sakura screamed. Naruto gave on of his famous smiles, "I'm going to die anyway, I've lost too much blood." Sakura's body went numb. "I'm so sorry Naruto, This is all my fault." She softly said, placing his head in her lap. Naruto chuckled, then coughed up some blood which ran out the side of his mouth, "No. It's not your fault, dont you _ever_ think that. I should have turned when i felt him behind me but I didn't" "But you told me to watch your back." She said, her body trembling. "It' not your fault Sakura-chan" And with his dying breath he said, "I love you"_

_At that moment the skies opened up. The rain came down hard and fast, covering them both. The fighting continued all aorund them, but it was like nothing could touch them as Sakura clung to his body screaming._

_**Hope and pray that you'll never need me,**_

_**But rest assured I will not let you down.**_

_**I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,**_

_**The strongest among you may not wear a crown.**_

_**On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,**_

_**I'll be right here!**_

_**On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,**_

_**I'll be right here!**_

_**Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.**_

_**(Citizen soldiers)**_

_**Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,**_

_**We'll always be ready because we will always be there.**_

_End Flashback_

She watched as each person put a single rose on his memorial. When Kakashi went up, he placed the rose on the memorial and looked at the picture of Naruto. They had it taken just the day before the had broken out. It was a newer picture of Team 7. Sakura making a face at Naruto, who was smiling at the camera and doing a peace sign, Kakashi was reading his book, and Sasuke was spinning a kuni on his finger glaring at Naruto and Sakura. They never could take a 'nice' picture.

Those days would never be the same again.

Sasuke then went up and placed his rose beside Kakashi's and stared at picture too. The memories were hitting all three of them non stop. The time Naruto somehow caught his pants on fire, the time he actually got sick from eatting too much ramen, the day he stole Akamaru from Kiba. Each memory was worse than the last, each bringing new pains to their hearts.

Then it was her turn.

She walked up and carefuly placed her rose with all the others, letting her fingers graze the pettels. She, like Kakashi and Sasuke, stopped and looked at the picture. She softly said, "I love you too, Naruto-kun." Then she let her tears fall freely.

No more hitting Naruto for doing something stupid.No more yelling at him when she was angry. No more running to him when her heart got broken again. No more smiles. No more laughs. No more _Naruto._


End file.
